


Of Dead Cacti and Prank Wars

by loveJLforever



Series: The Team - Group Chat [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, but it was fun to write!!, this is such crap lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveJLforever/pseuds/loveJLforever
Summary: ALLCAPS:HEY GUYS DO YOU WANNA GO PLACESImWhelmed:con, buddy, friend, chum, pal, compadre:why are you always yelling





	Of Dead Cacti and Prank Wars

**The Team**  
**Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, MartiansExist, nvr2L82st0p, ALLCAPS, GotGills, Abracaboom, rocky**

 

**ALLCAPS:**

HEY GUYS DO YOU WANNA GO PLACES

 

**ImWhelmed:**

con, buddy, friend, chum, pal, compadre:

why are you always yelling

 

**ALLCAPS:**

HAVE YOU READ MY NAME?

 

**Wallmart85:**

ok but wat if u changed ur name

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

to what

 

**MartiansExist:**

alllowercase

 

**ALLCAPS:**

OK FIRST NO BECAUSE THAT'S THREE LLLS IN A ROW

 

SECOND NOAH FENCE BUT THAT IS LITERALLY THE WORST? ITS GOT NO RHYTHM

 

**MartiansExist:**

ok just because you say noah fence doesn’t make it not offensive

 

**Abracaboom:**

tru

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ok what about nocaps

 

**ALLCAPS:**

IDK I’M NOT FEELING IT

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

lowcaps?

 

**ALLCAPS:**

...NAH

 

**Wallmart85:**

snaps fingers i got it

 

smallcaps

 

**ALLCAPS:**

...HM

 

**ALLCAPS changed their name to smallcaps.**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

SUCCESS

 

**smallcaps:**

so where do you guys wanna go?

 

txt.

 

**Wallmart85:**

hey

 

tis time to c o n v e r s a t e

 

**ImWhelmed:**

oh boy

 

**Wallmart85:**

roll call

 

rob

 

**ImWhelmed:**

present

 

**Wallmart85:**

arty

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

here

 

**Wallmart85:**

megalicious

 

**MartiansExist:**

here and wally you have a girlfriend now

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yeah babe what the fuck

 

**Wallmart85:**

…

 

anyways connor

 

**smallcaps:**

sup

 

**Wallmart85:**

kal

 

**GotGills:**

Ok, but what is the point of this meeting?

 

**Wallmart85:**

zee

 

**Abracaboom:**

heyo

 

**Wallmart85:**

raquel

 

**rocky:**

srsly don't call me that

 

**Wallmart85:**

but it sounds so… official

 

**rocky:**

pls i honestly prefer rocky or rocket just not shudders raquel

 

**Wallmart85:**

if you insist

 

ok so evry1 is here?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

didn’t we /just/ do this??

 

**Wallmart85:**

,,

 

anyways

 

**smallcaps:**

??

 

**Wallmart85:**

i must discuss smtg v important

 

**ImWhelmed:**

oh no, you’re kidding me right?

 

**Wallmart85:**

no!! its super important rob, and they deserve to kno bc im sad about it

 

**MartiansExist:**

um ?? what happened??

 

**Wallmart85:**

iris died :(

 

**smallcaps:**

waiT WHAT??

 

**MartiansExist:**

holy shit i’m sorry for your loss

 

**Abracaboom:**

oh no walls i’m so sorry

 

**GotGills:**

I am sorry, my friend. She will be missed.

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

oh my god

 

**rocky:**

wait, who’s iris?

 

**Wallmart85:**

my cactus :((

 

**MartiansExist:**

your what now?

 

**Wallmart85:**

my cactus that my aunt gave me 4 my bday like last year

 

**smallcaps:**

oh thank god

 

**Wallmart85:**

wtf?? my plant died?? im sad??

 

**Abracaboom:**

walls i thought you were talking about your aunt

 

**MartiansExist:**

rt

 

**smallcaps:**

rt

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

rt

 

**GotGills:**

Same.

 

**Wallmart85:**

oh shit no shes fine

 

**ImWhelmed:**

see walls you have to be more specific about that shit you’re gonna confuse people

 

**Wallmart85:**

trust me if iris died there would be news articles about the day kf went psycho

 

**MartiansExist:**

i’ll join you tbh

 

**Wallmart85:**

he now has an army

 

its confirmed

 

**ImWhelmed:**

is no one gonna mention the fact that wally somehow managed to KILL a CACTUS

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

how the heckle

 

**Abracaboom:**

heckle

 

**smallcaps:**

heckle

 

**GotGills:**

Heckle

 

**Wallmart85:**

heckle

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

I AM NOT THE FOCUS OF THIS CONVERSATION

 

**ImWhelmed:**

wally taking care of cacti is so easy?? you just water it every two weeks??

 

**Wallmart85:**

look i was busy doing the superhero thing

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yeah so am i but all of my plants are thriving and well

 

**Wallmart85:**

o piss off u kno agent a does all that

 

**ImWhelmed:**

,,,,,

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

walls it was a c a c t u s

 

how busy were you???

 

**Wallmart85:**

IT DOESN’T MATTER

 

ITS DEAD

 

IM MORNING

 

B RESPECTFUL

 

**MartiansExist:**

morning

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

morning

 

**smallcaps:**

morning

 

**Wallmart85:**

wat r u guys doing

 

**InWhelmed:**

walls, buddy

 

it’s mourning

 

**Wallmart85:**

im a science guy dont talk to me about english

 

anyways

 

IM MOURNING

 

**GotGills:**

Spelling is important, Wally.

 

**Wallmart85:**

IM

 

M O U R N I N G

 

**GotGills:**

I am

 

S i g h i n g .

 

txt.

 

**rocky:**

guyS HELP

 

**ImWhelmed:**

you ok?

 

**Abracaboom:**

N O

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

oh no whats wrong

 

**rocky:**

there’s a cAT in ThE cAVe

 

**smallcaps:**

i,, don’t see how this is a problem

 

**Abracaboom:**

because it doesn’t belong to us??

 

**smallcaps:**

i still don’t see the problem here

 

**Wallmart85:**

omw

 

**rocky:**

why

 

**Wallmart85:**

bc im 100% sure that its my grams

 

**rocky:**

wally there’s a body of water between us and your grams’ house

 

there’s no way it’s your grams’

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i bet you guys twenty $$ and The Outsiders its his grams

 

**Abracaboom:**

im in

 

**rocky:**

sure

 

prepare to lose

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i’m in, but i’m on artemis’s side

 

**GotGills:**

Okay, I’m taking the bet.

 

**smallcaps:**

me and megs will take that bet

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

shit imma be rich

 

**GotGills:**

Language.

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

fight me kal

 

**Wallmart85:**

i just got out of the zeta beam wher u at

 

**Abracaboom:**

the living room

 

**rocky:**

omg i thought he was kidding

 

**Wallmart85:**

,,,,,,,,,its lil ash ollie

 

**ImWhelmed:**

knew it

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

so when are you guys gonna pay us?

 

btw i want my outsiders book by next week

 

**ImWhelmed:**

same

 

**rocky:**

howtf did ur grams cat get here

 

**Wallmart85:**

better question:

y r u texting me when we r literally standing 2ft away from each other

 

**rocky:**

ur doing it too

 

**Wallmart85:**

...touche

 

**smallcaps:**

so how are we doing the book

 

**ImWhelmed:**

bookS plural

 

i want a copy too

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

idk figure it out

 

**Wallmart85:**

shut up rob u can by it urself and u kno it

 

**ImWhelmed:**

buy*

 

**Wallmart85:**

fut the shuck

 

**MartiansExist:**

i only have thirty

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

prepare to be in debt sucker

 

**MartiansExist:**

:(

 

**smallcaps:**

i will help u bby

 

**MartiansExist:**

<3

 

**smallcaps:**

<3

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ew

 

**Abracaboom:**

yuck

 

**WallMart85:**

ew

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

ew

 

**GotGills:**

Ew.

 

**rocky:**

tag ur nsfw for god's sake

 

**MartiansExist:**

oh grow up guys

 

txt.

 

**MartiansExist:**

ok that’s not good

 

**ImWhelmed:**

no shit

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

where do you think he went

 

**ImWhelmed:**

idk but we should probably look for him

 

**MartiansExist:**

how did the buckets all manage to slip?

 

**Wallmart85:**

bc u are all idiots and u didnt ask for my help

 

**GotGills:**

...Do I even want to know?

 

**Wallmart85:**

yeah these idiots decided they were gonna prank connor, W/O my help, and it went about as well as ud suspect

 

**GotGills:**

Did he take off?

 

**Wallmart85:**

yup

 

**ImWhelmed:**

geez kal i heard that sigh all the way from the park

 

**MartiansExist:**

i seriously can’t find him guys

 

**Abracaboom:**

you guys should’ve known  that wouldn’t have gone well

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

...yeah in hindsight it was a terrible idea

 

**ImWhelmed:**

a terrible idea executed PERFECTLY though

 

**Wallmart85:**

...u guys might wanna come back to the cave

 

**ImWhelmed:**

be there in a few

 

txt.

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

WHAT THE FUCK

 

**Wallmart85:**

HOLY SHIT U SHOULDVE SEEN YOUR FACES LMAOOO

 

**smallcaps:**

H A THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FUCKERS

 

**MartiansExist:**

IT’S WET AND SLIMY EWWWWW

 

**Abracaboom:**

you satisfied connor?

 

**smallcaps:**

hell yeah

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i’m

 

how did you even set this up?

 

**Abracaboom:**

we had the master of pranks on our side

 

**Wallmart85:**

the wall-mans back in action

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ok but how did you make it raIN SLIME FROM THE CEILING??

 

**Abracaboom:**

magic

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i… i can’t tell if you're being serious rn

 

**Abracaboom:**

exactly

 

**MartiansExist:**

**@smallcaps** where did you go tho?

 

**smallcaps:**

i went and grabbed zatanna

 

**Abracaboom:**

yeah he was soaked and he smelled like fish

 

**GotGills:**

Okay, now I have to know what the original prank was.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

he came through the zetas and we all dumped water full of fish on him (and maybe might’ve dropped the buckets)

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

and he went straight back out

 

**Abracaboom:**

yeah

 

**ImWhelmed:**

where are you guys anyways?

 

**Wallmart85:**

training room

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

how did you know we’d come in through the other zetas?

 

**smallcaps:**

we didnt

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i...

 

i’m gonna brutally murder all of you

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i’m gonna help robin

 

**MartiansExist:**

i’m gonna go shower

 

**GotGills:**

?

 

**MartiansExist:**

they rigged the training room

 

**smallcaps:**

we rigged the training room

 

**MartiansExist:**

also **@smallcaps** i’m filing for divorce

 

**smallcaps:**

we aren’t married??

 

**MartiansExist:**

still

 

txt.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

so who’s going to clean the mess

 

**Wallmart85:**

not it

 

**smallcaps:**

not it

 

**Abracaboom:**

um, you guys know i can just magic this away right

 

**Wallmart85:**

which is exactly y ull be cleaning it

 

**Abracaboom:**

rude

 

...you guys wanna watch? :)

 

**Wallmart85:**

sure im down

 

**smallcaps:**

be right there

 

**Abracaboom:**

:))

 

**Wallmart85:**

how… did we not see that coming

 

**smallcaps:**

idk but megan you were right it’s p cold

 

**Abracaboom:**

:)))

 

**MartiansExist:**

good job zee

 

**Abracaboom:**

thanks boo

 

**ImWhelmed:**

man you guys got got

 

**Wallmart85:**

yeah

 

hey zee u kno wat this means right?

 

**Abracaboom:**

oh no

 

**Wallmart85:**

oh yes

 

prank. war.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

it’s on

 

**MartiansExist:**

um can i just narrate bc i’m lowkey done with pranks and me and connor are even so

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

good idea, we’ll need someone to document the events that take place here

 

**MartiansExist:**

cool

 

**smallcaps:**

btw you’re all going down

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

in your dreams

 

**Abracaboom:**

what have i done

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat**  
**Participants: OliverQueen, TheGotdamBat**

 

**OliverQueen:**

um

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

You’ll have to be more specific.

 

**OliverQueen:**

two things

 

why is your name thegotdambat?

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

I let Robin pick my chatname.

 

**OliverQueen:**

aw that’s adorable

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

No, it’s not. Didn’t you say you had two things to talk about?

 

**OliverQueen:**

oh yeah uh why did artemis come over and ask for all my prank arrows?

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

I don’t know. It probably has something to do with whatever Robin and Wally have been conspiring about.

 

**OliverQueen:**

fuck, do you think they’re gonna prank the watchtower again

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

...I’ll talk to them.

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat**  
**Participants: TheGotdamBat, ImWhelmed**

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

Are you and the Team planning on pranking the Watchtower?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

what no

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat**  
**Participants: OliverQueen, TheGotdamBat**

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

They are not planning to prank the Watchtower.

 

**OliverQueen:**

oh good

 

txt.

 

**The Team**  
**Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, MartiansExist, nvr2L82st0p, smallcaps, GotGills, Abracaboom, rocky**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

guys i just got the greatest idea

 

**Wallmart85:**

oh boy

 

**ImWhelmed:**

wally shut the fuck up you’re excited too you bitchass hoe

 

**Wallmart85:**

,,ow

 

**smallcaps:**

wow he fuckin murdered you

 

**ImWhelmed:**

anyways

 

what if instead of pranking each other

 

we pranked the watchtower

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

oo

 

**rocky:**

hell yeah i’m down

 

**smallcaps:**

y e s

 

**GotGills:**

I’m intrigued.

 

**Abracaboom:**

dibs on the cafeteria

 

**MartiansExist:**

yeaaaa, imma just sit this one out

 

i’ll totally film it for you guys though

 

and document

 

**ImWhelmed:**

meet in my room to discuss

 

txt.

 

**smallcaps:**

rob ur room is so fuckin dark man

 

**ImWhelmed:**

it’s in case someone walks in on me, if you know what i mean ;)

 

**Abracaboom:**

ew

 

**ImWhelmed:**

what i like to ninja out of the light

 

get your face out of the gutter jfc

 

**Abracaboom:**

head*

 

**ImWhelmed:**

what

 

**Abracaboom:**

it’s get your head out of the gutter, not face

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i meant what i said and i said what i meant

 

**Wallmart85:**

ok evry1 is in the same fuckin room get off the chat jfc

 

**ImWhelmed:**

*baby boomer voice* millennials, always on their phones, unable to speak to people face to face. sigh, back in my day we di

 

**Wallmart85:**

look i took robs phone and im not afraid to take evry1 elses get off the f u c k i n g chat so we can conspire

 

**Abracaboom:**

damn alright then

 

txt.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

mission impossible: watchtower rigging is a go

 

**Wallmart85:**

evry1 to ur respective zts

 

**MartiansExist:**

zts?

 

**Wallmart85:**

zeta tubes

 

come on megs

 

**MartiansExist:**

right, hello megan!

 

**ImWhelmed:**

alright, override 1 is a go, i repeat, override 1  is a go

 

**Wallmart85:**

team speed fish

 

we ready?

 

**GotGills:**

Yes.

 

**rocky:**

where the fuck is my part of this name

 

**Wallmart85:**

speed is kinetic energy like your belt :)

 

**rocky:**

but i want a word not just an implication :(

 

**Wallmart85:**

fine

 

team kinetic speed fish

 

r we ready?

 

**rocky:**

hell yeah that sounds so much cooler

 

**ImWhelmed:**

she isn’t wrong dude

 

**Wallmart85:**

sigh i kno

 

**GotGills:**

Let’s go.

 

**Wallmart85:**

infiltration complete

 

the strings have been placed

 

**rocky:**

great, come grab these buckets, and hurry the fucket up

 

also i hacked the ceiling the holes are ready as fuck

 

**MartiansExist:**

wally, rock, and kal have set up tripwire rigs to make buckets of slime fall from the ceiling, but like just the lids? like the buckets are upside down and when someone trips on a wire it opens the lid or smtg

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ok override 2 is go

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

great, team magic arrows, let’s skedaddle

 

**Abracaboom:**

skedaddle

 

**Wallmart85:**

skedaddle

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

shut up and do your job

 

**MartiansExist:**

art and zee have set up a magic trick in the training room so when someone steps in they’ll be bombarded w punchy arrows that explode into slime from the ceiling

 

we,, apparently really like slime

 

**Abracaboom:**

slime arrows are set

 

also, megs has a point, imma trade some slime arrows w water arrows

 

**ImWhelmed:**

alright, override 3 is a go

 

**MartiansExist:**

ready team cameras?

 

yes

 

megs is setting up cameras around the wt to catch footage of our shenanigans

 

**ImWhelmed:**

that,, was kinda sad and kinda cute at the same time idk what to think

 

**MartiansExist:**

cameras are set

 

**ImWhelmed:**

great! override 4 is a go

 

**smallcaps:**

ready team tiny mighty

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yeah let’s go

 

**Abracaboom:**

i think it’s unfair that i called the cafeteria and rob and con are the ones who get to go fuck it up over there

 

**ImWhelmed:**

what’s stopping you from joining us?

 

**Abracaboom:**

,,

 

be there in a sec

 

**MartiansExist:**

w the help of zee, smol and tol have mixed laxatives into every dish in the cafeteria

 

oh hi connor

 

**smallcaps:**

;)?

 

**MartiansExist:**

hell yes

 

**ImWhelmed:**

everything set?

 

**GotGills:**

Affirmed.

 

**Wallmart85:**

yup

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yes

 

**Abracaboom:**

yepperoni

 

**rocky:**

yes yes let’s go

 

**ImWhelmed:**

alright, meet at g-point as quickly as possible

 

**Wallmart85:**

wait wat about megs and con?

 

hey lovebirds stop making out and meet up lets fucking go

 

**smallcaps:**

fun killer

 

**Wallmart85:**

makeouts are saved for after

 

b professional come on

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

you’re one to talk

 

**Wallmart85:**

traitor

 

**ImWhelmed:**

everyone here?

 

**Wallmart85:**

yea thats 8 people lets get out of here

 

**ImWhelmed:**

mission impossible: watchtower rig is a success

 

now we just wait for the footage

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat**  
**Participants: OliverQueen, TheGotdamBat**

 

**OliverQueen:**

yo bruce quick question

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

Yes?

 

**OliverQueen:**

what the fucking fuck

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

You’ll have to be more specific.

 

**OliverQueen:**

i thought you said they weren’t pranking the watchtower

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

They weren’t.

 

**OliverQueen:**

then why the heLL AM I COVERED IN FUCKING WET SLIME??

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

That’s just what Robin told me.

 

**OliverQueen:**

robin is a l i a r

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

Yeah… I probably should’ve taken that into account.

 

**OliverQueen:**

you know what? fuck you

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

I’ll have words with them, and then we need to talk about professionalism while texting.

 

**OliverQueen sent fuck.you.i’m.flipping.you.off.jpg.**

 

txt.

 

**TheGotdamBatman created Group Chat.**

 

**TheGotdamBat added ImWhelmed, Wallmart85, nvr2L82st0p, MartiansExist, ALLCAPS, rocky, GotGills, and Abracaboom to Group Chat.**

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

Team.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

um you got connor’s name wrong

 

**ImWhelmed removed ALLCAPS from Group Chat.**

 

**ImWhelmed added smallcaps to Group Chat.**

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

Thank you, Robin.

 

Now, it has been brought to my attention that you all managed to prank the Watchtower.

 

**MartiansExist:**

the only thing i did was put up cameras don’t put the blame on me

 

**ImWhelmed:**

oh yeah

 

**Wallmart85:**

do u want the footage man?

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

No, I want an explanation of how you all managed to do this without being spotted by any of the cameras.

 

...And the footage.

 

**rocky:**

we are

 

~the stealthy~

 

**smallcaps:**

it wasn’t that hard

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

You put laxatives in all of the food in the cafeteria. How was that not hard.

 

**Abracaboom:**

magic

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

I… I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.

 

**Abracaboom:**

exactly

 

**GotGills:**

Batman, you are aware there is more than one punctuation mark, right?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

savage

 

rip batguy

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

If only you all could put this much effort at being stealthy into your recon missions.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

And you. I thought you said you weren’t pranking the Watchtower.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

well, we weren’t, but then you suggested it and who am i to ignore suggestions

 

**Wallmart85:**

uh

 

**ImWhelmed:**

not one word

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

Well, congratulations. I was originally going to have you all clean up the mess you made, but, since I can’t find a single trace of you on the cameras or the ship, I’m letting you off the hook.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yOOOO

 

**TheGotdamBat:**

However, you, Robin, are grounded.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

nOOOO

 

txt.

 

**The Team**

**Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, MartiansExist, nvr2L82st0p, smallcaps, GotGills, Abracaboom, rocky**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

this sucks

 

**smallcaps:**

for you

 

**Wallmart85:**

ya man the only thing i got was a high 5 from barry

 

**ImWhelmed:**

…

 

**Wallmart85:**

...fuckin lit

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i have to make ollie new prank arrows :/

 

**MartainsExist:**

yes well you did fill his with slime and/or water so they exploded on impact

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yea,, but still ://

 

**Abracaboom:**

if my dad were around i’d be so grounded

 

**GotGills:**

I got a congratulations from Aquaman. He is very proud of us.

 

**rocky:**

i didn’t get anything but the satisfaction of those videos

 

**Wallmart85:**

all in all

 

a successful day

 

**rocky:**

yeah

 

**MartiansExist:**

…

 

i’m going to bed

 

**Abracaboom:**

same. night babe

 

**MartiansExist:**

night babe

 

**smallcaps:**

me too, night babe <3

 

**MartiansExist:**

night babe <3

 

**ImWhelmed:**

imma sleep too

 

**Wallmart85:**

same

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

same

 

**rocky:**

same

 

**GotGills:**

Same.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got their driver's permit!!  
> aND i'm on time ((even if it's the last day of the month it counts right)  
> ALSO i will totally be continuing w my idea of what happens during the five year gap (bc i honestly don't know since i can't read/get the comics), and it will all be very very subtle but also very very noticeable so yeah,,  
> and you gUYS OMG whenever i get kudos or comments it literally gives me so much motivation like thank you thank you thank you!!!


End file.
